Seeing Pink
by Libido
Summary: Cupid isn't used to coming in second in regards to anything, nonetheless something regarding love, but it certainly isn't the tea's fault. CupidxWandisimo ONESHOT


1Like all the other holiday-based magical creatures, Cupid was just a tad bit conceited. Just a little. It sort of came with the turf- After all, not everyone had an annual holiday that has its own candy and restaurants and liquor dedicated to the time! Perhaps Cupid was even more arrogant than the other holidays. After all, no one killed themselves over not kissing someone on New Year or a bad turkey on Thanksgiving, now, did they? No. They didn't. People, however, have gone either exceedingly happy or depressed on his holiday. Why?

Because Valentine's Day is only the best holiday in the world, _duh_.

However, this little arrogance that Cupid had a tendency of displaying made it hard to do some things that may just be vaguely annoying to some people. Such as playing second fiddle to another certain pink-haired nuisance of a shrill, unattractive fairy woman.

It shouldn't really be a surprise to anyone that the two were dating. Such an ego as Cupid's would settle for nothing less than perfect, especially when he could make anyone and everyone fall in love with him at will. Why settle for something else when he could have the best? Such is exactly what he settled with.

Wandisimo. A gorgeous fairy if there ever was one, all brawn, smooth words, and brilliantly magical fingers. Of course, Cupid just had to have them. It wasn't like you just said 'No' to Cupid, either. Whether he had those devilish gold arrows of his or not, the sweet scent of love just bridled around the pink fairy at all, and it was a pheromone that was pretty hard to resist, particularly if one was of the romantic breed, which, luckily, Wandisimo most definitely was.

Which was part of the reason Cupid was so annoyed. After all, it was his house that they stayed at, his notoriety which helped keep Wandisimo afloat despite that brat of a godchild he had which caused just about everyone in Fairy world to hate him. Not that that was Wandisimo's fault, but... Still. Cupid kept that pretty fairy up where he was, and what did he do? Sure, there was some loyalty. But whenever that swirly-pink haired

Man that kid was a jerk. How dare he insult Cupid. Diaper-wearing ninny... Fah!

But then the holiday's thoughts strayed once more. Numbly, Cupid brought one of his pretty china mugs to his lips and took a slow sip of the tea inside. Coffee was horrible for teeth, and your health. Pale blue eyes turned down to observe the contents of the soothing liquid as Cupid stared, almost hypnotized, into the drink he had previously been enjoying. _So much for that_, he thought broodingly, eyes narrowing, as though his tea was the cause of all his frustration.

"Oh, _mi amor_... What are you doing awake already?"

There. That voice. It simultaneously jolted white-hot fire through his magical veins while icing him over, knowing full well that if he had an actual choice in the matter, Wandisimo Magnifico would not be here right now.

Caught up in his thoughts, Cupid failed to notice those usually so enticing purple eyes narrowing faintly, and a frown tugging at the corners of those pretty lips which had been God knows where. "Is something the matter, my darling?"

Here he hadn't even realized his eyes had narrowed further, glaring into his tea as it went cold from the sheer force of his stare. Slowly, Cupid blinked out of his annoyed reverie, not looking at the intruder on his moment of silence with himself, although realizing vaguely that not talking to his partner may be a bad thing. And a little rude.

Wait, what the hell did Cupid care about manners? He was the ruler of Love! Seriously.

After a moment, Cupid looked annoyed and set his cup down, leaning back in his chair, "Maybe I just don't like knowing that you still have a thing for that Wanda girl and her shrill voice." It wasn't that Cupid was admitting any sort of jealousy, per se, he didn't get jealous. Especially because he knew that it would be a cold day in hell when Wanda and Wandisimo got together.

Perhaps Cupid wouldn't want to say that. Considering who that stupid woman's husband was, he wouldn't be surprised if hell froze over sooner than it was actually supposed to.

Now, Wandisimo had just woken up from a rather nice night's sleep, personally. It had been a romantic night at home, just the two of them. And man, romantic evenings with a natural-born romantic and the head honcho of love... Well, it was like something straight from a sappy woman's novel.

Which was why being greeted the morning after such an amazing night with something like this was a little bit hard to grasp. As such, he looked taken aback, purple eyes widening a bit. "Wanda?" he asked, sounding baffled. "Wanda wants nothing to do with me and my fabulous muscles," Wandisimo defended himself, shirt promptly ripping.

Three times. That's how many times his shirt ripped and Wandisimo found it necessary to poof himself up another one. Oh, come on. Just let it stay off or something. What's the big deal, right? Not like they hadn't seen one another half-naked before. "Is it because she has pink hair, too?" Cupid continued beginning to float in his agitation, frowning. "Because I am _such_ a spring compared to her, our colors are _completely_ different."

Of course, by this point he had completely lost Wandisimo, who still was holding on to the faint hope that he could poof them up a nice, romantic, morning-after breakfast. So much for that thought. "Is it because her hair is swirly? That is one thing I won't do for you. Hair like that is _awful_, I don't know what you even _see_ in it."

"Cupid!" Wandisimo finally spoke up, seeing as he was now literally backed into a corner- Not even a proverbial one. Cupid had cornered him in the Love God's kitchen. Lame. "Why is it that you say these things so suddenly?" crooned, that smooth voice washing over Cupid and nearly ruining whatever resolution he had.

Cupid _really _hated being second chair to anyone.

"Oh come on, like you don't notice you're doing it. Whenever her and that stupid Turner kid and her husband enter Fairy world, you always_ conveniently_ want to go to the coffee shop on the square, and then you poof away- While I'm still talking, mind you- and go and flirt with her, as if I'm not even there. I don't even_ like _coffee!"

Wandisimo couldn't help but scoff, in whatever way a small, floating fairy can scoff. "That? Pah, it is _harmless_, Cupid, really! Just flirting, to annoy the idiot Cosmo. Me and my sexy muscles are yours now," as if to demonstrate, he very promptly began flexing and ripping through his clothes. As if that was just the epitome of one demonstrating their love.

Ripped fabric.

Cupid's pale blue eyes narrowed onto riveting purple. Oh, he knew full well Wandisimo was lying. Through those perfect teeth of his, he knew it. Cupid could tell love when he saw it. He felt it. It was, after all, how he lived and breathed. And, while he did feel some in this situation, the longing he felt between Wandisimo and Wanda (No matter how one-sided, mind you, as the energy was never reflected from Wanda, the crazy woman) was much more... Electric.

"Oh yeah?" Cupid finally challenged, lips twitching faintly- A smirk, as of yet unmasked.

"Si, mi amor," came the smooth answer, all too flawlessly. Like he'd practiced. What a jerk.

"You know what you could do to make it up to me?" Cupid continued, idly floating back over to his now-cold tea, a flash of pink smoke swirling around the pretty china before a fresh cup appeared from within the fog. Slowly, Cupid picked it up and remained floating, not taking a sip yet, just cherishing the heat and warmth it offered.

"Breakfast?" Asked Wandisimo. Yes, finally! What he had initially wanted to do! This, he could do. Instantly, the familiar starred wand was flung in the air, grinning rather arrogantly at the feast he would bestow upon his lover, hopefully amending any worries the god of love may have had.

"Ah, ah, ah," Cupid chastised, setting the cup and little dish down, pushing Wandisimo's wand wielding arm down. "You can't make a good breakfast with magic, everyone knows that. The best meals are hand made. From scratch," Finally, the smirk exposed itself, mischievous pale blue eyes shining in the morning sun, "With _love_." Once more, Cupid picked up his tea and dish, taking a slow sip and Wandisimo looked put-off. "And trust me, I know how meals taste when they're made properly."

Wandisimo promptly proofed away, looking perturbed indeed. After all, breakfast for two, made from scratch, the way that Cupid liked it? Nearly impossible without magic, probably at least an hour preparation, not counting the time it would take to gather the ingredients together.

Cupid watched Wandisimo go, snickering to himself as he took a slow drink of his tea. What the hell did he care if his current date was harboring feelings for an otherwise unwanted fairy. Let him harbor. Cupid was the god of _love_.

Wandisimo would come around.


End file.
